


Bon Voyage

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily is slightly alarmed for her friend on the launch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon Voyage

It had been a long day of rigorous formality, followed by excessive worrying, second-guessing, and needless panic, in Emily's mind. Finally, every single colonist, every bit of supplies, and all the crews were completely loaded aboard one of the three ships.

The final conference before true launch was underway, with the ship captains, the flight crews, and other notable persons. Technically, Emily was only in here as one of the prime movers behind the effort to go, as she would have nothing to do with the actual journey now. Paul, on the other hand would. She looked at the tall Admiral, his face still written with the strain and stress of the war, then the battle to get the financing and permission for this colony expedition.

A flicker of a frown creased Emily's lips as the handsomely seductive astrogator leaned toward the Admiral. Bitra, Emily remembered. That was her name. Emily watched as Paul's eyes followed the younger woman back to her position.

Maybe it was just worry for Paul. The man had been through so much, and was held in such veneration by the younger members of the crew. Emily didn't want him to have to cope with his fame in quite that way. Yet, looking at Bitra, Emily wasn't certain that was quite the set-up. Something about Bitra...Emily snorted to herself, shaking it off. Everyone had been screened, so she had to be imagining things.

Paul was a big boy after all. It was probably nothing more than the usual chemistry of a job in tight quarters that Emily was seeing. If Bitra did have any ulterior motive for putting herself in Paul's attentions, the canny Admiral would figure it out and fix the matter.

Nothing, Emily swore to herself, was going to wreck their colony venture.


End file.
